The Land After
by xxSpitedAngelxx
Summary: 'RUN' The thought boomed in his head, the sand almost exploding beneath his feet due to his terrified, heavy footfall. He risked a glance behind himself, just in time to see the- the thing- launch itself into the air, far higher than humanly possible, and land directly on top of him. Rated T for possible language and violence.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Minecraft, all rights reserved by Mojang, co., characters owned by me, xxSpiteAngelxx. All mobs (Creeper, Skeleton, Zombie, Endermen, Ghast, Blaze, Slime, Magma Cube, Cave Spider, Silverfish, Spider Jockey, Wolf, Ocelot, Zombie Pigman, Chicken, Cow, Mooshroom, Pig, Sheep, Squid, Villager/Testificate, Snow Golem, Iron Golem, Enderdragon) owned by Mojang.

The Land After

'RUN!' The thought boomed in his head, the sand almost exploding beneath his feet due to his terrified, heavy footfall. He risked a glance behind,himself, just in time to see the- the _thing-_launch itself into the air, far higher than humanly possible, and land directly on top of him, leaving horrific burn marks on his shoulders and upper back.

"AAAAAAAGH!" he screamed, his voice echoing through the night sky. He collapsed onto the shifting sand and sunk into its blisteringly hot confines. He rolled himself around on top of the creature and gave it several blows to the head.

The creature was dazed, you could almost see the stars rotating above its head. During its moment of weakness,he spun around and wriggled out of its grip, and ran straight towards the nearest pool he could see, and dove into it in an attempt to cool himself off. Once the brute had recovered from the savage attack, it staggered over to him, now with an obvious limp from being so badly beaten.

As the thing began its advance the pool, the person noticed that, in the distance, there were other creatures coming into view. As they got close enough to be identified, he realized that they all similarly resembled the creature that has been pursuing him. He nervously glanced behind him to notice that the seemingly invincible creatures were closing in on him from behind him, too. As their ranks began to invade the pool, what was happening finally sunk in to him.

"P-please, stop!" he stuttered, terrified. It seemed that, no matter how much he screamed, they just wouldn't stop.  
When the monsters finally reached him, he tried to fight them off the best he could. A couple were knocked back by punches and kicks to the head, gut, and chest, but they seemed to be made out of a hard substance like iron, or even diamond.

After having fought off so many of them, the person was so worn out that he couldn't even lift his arm higher than his waist, the creature that had originally pursued bellowed out some words in a language beyond a human's ability to speak, the others stepped back from him, halting their beatings instantly.

The boy lifted his head ever-so-slightly, a look of disbelief spread across his face. The creature gurgled out a couple more words, and a strange cackling sound spread about monstrous entities, almost sounding like a strange laughing. His original assailant began to slowly lumber forward, seeming to enjoy the look of horror on the person's face.

Once the creature had gotten so close to the boy that he could smell his breath, he raised both his arms into the air and, as it brought them down upon his head, the boy emitted an awful scream of terror, anguish, and extreme pain.


	2. Chapter One: Where?

As he regained conciousness, the first thing he noticed was the soft cushion of a sheep's wool cushioning him. He quickly opened his eyes to notice that he wasn't in the middle of a desert pond anymore, he was inside somebody elses house!

"I didn't know there was anyone else around here for miles," he mumbled quietly, trying not to make too much disturbance, for he didn't know whether his rescuer would be angry with him, or possibly beat him, which he wouldn't have any chance of fighting back in his condition.

He slowly picked up the covers from over top of him and glanced out the windows of the wooden shack. The moon was still high in the sky, and he figured it would be a few more hours before he should make much noise. He slowly rested his head back on the woolly pillow and, almost instantly, fell back asleep.

LOOK, IT'S A LINE BREAK!

Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, but I needed to get at least one down before I flew across the country. Oh yeah, I'm flying across the country today. I probably won't be updating until I'm back, but there might be a computer there for me to work on The Land After, but I definitely won't be updating while I'm there. Please remember to read and review, and remember that I will be happy to answer any questions you have! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter Two: A New Friend?

He opened his eyes to, once again, startle at the fact that he was in a bed after being so used to the cold, hard dirt of a taiga or the extreme heat of desert sand. He peered out of the window and noticed that the sun was now high in the sky. The boy slowly crept over to the door and pulled it open as slowly and as quietly as he could manage.

When he decided to risk a look out of the door, he saw a girl, looking about his age. However, he still wasn't sure if she was hostile or not, so he quickly pulled himself back into the room.

"Should I risk going out there?" he mumbled to himself.

"She may not be friendly..."

Suddenly the door was swung wide open to reveal the girl standing right outside. She looked to be about the boys age, and seemed to be clothed in rags and animal skins.

"Oh, I see you're awake!" she said, a big smile on her face.

'Phew,' the boy thought to himself. She doesn't _seem_ to be dangerous.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he answered, a hint of a smile spreading across his lips.

"What is this place?" he asked her.

"Oh, right now you are in my jungle house! I found you in the middle of that desert," she said as she gestured out of the window towards a desert the went on for as long as the eye could see.

"I found you lying in a pool, and I figured that you needed help fast, having lost so much blood, so I took you back here as fast as I could, and put some bandages on you. You have been asleep for a couple days,"

His eyes widened at that.

"Huh. I guess I _can_ sleep past mid-day. My mom was wrong! Oh... my Mom..."

"Is she okay?" asked the girl.

"No... she was murdered by those- those things... My whole family was killed by them... My brother... sister... and my f-father..."

As he said this tears streamed down his face.

"A-and now they want to f-finish me off... I'm the last one..."

She just watched him, trying to think of something to say to cheer him up.

"Um... what are these -er- things?"

"T-they are made of some incredibly hard metal, harder than even diamonds, they are _h-huge_, about the size of- of something really big. They have strange markings all over their b-bodies, and just w-won't leave me alone..."

He burst into another fit of silent tears, this one not seeming to have an end anytime soon.

"It's -er- it's okay," she told him.

"I must look pretty damn stupid right now," he managed to choke out in between sobs.

"No-no, I don't mind..." she told him.

"I-I'm fine now..." he told her, thought the stream of tears didn't stop.

"Okay, um, I'll show you around the house,"

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine!" he barked at her.

"O-okay... Let's go..." she said quietly.

The two walked out of the room and into a long hallway with many rooms coming off of it. As they walked down that hallway, they began to talk.

"So... what's your name?" asked the boy.

"I'm Cynthia. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Xavier,"

"Well, nice to meet you, Xavier,"

They walked into a room with a couple furnaces and paintings, and a table, which Xavier thought was probably where Cynthia ate.

"This is the kitchen," Cynthia told him, being careful not to him upset again.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you... I don't know what came over me..."

"It's fine," Cynthia replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you hungry?" she asked him. "I have some steak in here if you want some."

"Hungry?" he asked, looking straight at her. "Food? I haven't eaten for weeks. When I was attacked by those things, I hadn't eaten for a week or two."

"I'll take that as a yes," Cynthia told him, tossing him a steak.

"If you want it warmed up, just toss it in the furnace for a whil- oh, nevermind,"

Before she could finish talking Xavier had eaten the steak, and had begun to chew on the bone.

"Another, please!"


	4. Chapter Three: What's This?

Just to let you guys know, if you haven't noticed yet, I have changed the rating to M on this fanfic for violence. This chapter ALSO has VERY IMPORTANT PARTS in it, so it is required. Ummm... oh yeah. The first part of the story is the product of listening to 'Diggy Diggy Hole' by the Yogscast and 'Revenge' by Captain Sparklez, so it's pretty messed up :D

Xavier opened his eyes, pulling himself out of his bed. He stumbled out if his room, still half asleep, babbling something about zombies dancing. He walked out to the kitchen and took a steak out of the cupboard, and began to eat it.

Afterwards, still half-asleep, he staggered out of the front door, leaving it wide open behind him, and began to pound on the walls of the house, yelling something about 'them' being behind him.

He turned around as he heard the door slam closed to see Cynthia coming rushing out of the door.

"What's happening?!" she exclaimed, with a worried look on her face.

"Zombies... dancing..." Xavier babbled.

Cynthia gave him a 'Shut up' look and walked back into the house.

Eventually Xavier made it back into his room, and collapsed on his bed. He slept until the sun began to rise, and actually woke up, instead of being lost in his dreams. He thought about getting something to eat, but realized that he really wasn't hungry, for reasons that he couldn't figure out.

A few minutes later, Cynthia walked into the kitchen, mumbling something about insanity.

"'Morning!" Xavier said happily.

"You don't even remember what you did, do you?"

"Hmm? What?" asked Xavier, with an innocent expression on his face.

"Nothing," answered Cynthia, looking very tired.

"So, today I thought that it would be nice if you could show me around outside,"

"Sure, let's go, I'll eat on the way,"

Cynthia grabbed a porkchop out of the cupboard and the two began to walk outside.

Outside was a huge jungle, with trees scraping the sky. He could see ocelots dashing around happily, seemingly without a care. The trees had plump red-orange fruit hanging off of them, and ocelots running up those trees to grab the fruit. A couple were gnawing on one of the larger fruits happily. There were large canopies of leaves overtop, which explained the constant shadiness on the ground.

There were also cows, slowly chewing contentedly on the grass, and chickens pecking the ground for seeds. There were pigs wandering around, some with their snouts buried deep in the smashed fruit that the ocelots missed. There was a pond nearby with several fish jumping, and the wild cats pawing at them from the shore, not wanting to get wet.

Some of the smaller trees were balancing precariously on the larger ones for support. There were several rotting logs with squirrels darting across them, their cheeks bulging from carrying many nuts. He could see some monkeys swinging from tree to tree on the vines that were suspended from the tallest trees.

He noticed a large cave in the ground nearby, with what looked like some coal inside it. It went deeper than he could see, probably due to the darkness.

Xavier drew closer to the cave to explore, and had begun to walk away from the cave when he thought that he heard a noise coming from deep inside of it.

"H-Hello?" he called down, to no answer.

"Who're you talking to, Xavier?" asked Cynthia.

"I-I thought I heard something down there!"

Then they both heard a faint growl and a blood-curdling scream.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Cynthia, grabbing Xavier's arm and tugging him back towards the cave.

They jumped down into the cave and ran deep into it.

"Hello?" Cynthia called. "Anybody there?"

"Help!" called a voice from deep in the cave. "Anybody, help!"

The sprinted deeper into the chasm, whipping their stone swords out of leather scabbards that Cynthia had fashioned for both of them the day before.

As they spun quickly around a corner they found the source of the cries. There was a person, looking about nineteen, with nothing to defend himself other than his bare hands, somehow fighting off about seventeen zombies, but they had begun to circle around him, and they were closing in.

Xavier began to hack away at them with all his might, and decapitated three with one swipe. To his horror, however, the decapitated limbs began to slowly crawl towards him even with green blood gushing out of the cut.

"AGGHHH!" cried Xavier, startled and terrified.

He began stabbing and stomping on the limbs, and he could hear the cracking of the old, rigid bones inside of them. Cynthia and him began to attract the attention of the zombies, suddenly becoming the bigger threat. As they turned towards us, the previous victim began to push them over, punch them, and, once they were down, crush their backs and skulls with the bottom of his boots.

As Xavier was hacking away at the crawling zombie limbs, a zombie had snuck up behind him and knocked him over.

"Ahh! Help! Cynthia!" he cried as the zombies began to beat on them, breaking open his skin and causing him bleed.

The zombies began tugging at his arms and legs at the same time, seeming to be attempting to tear him apart.

Cynthia ran up behind the nearest zombie, and stabbed it in between its shoulder blades, the blade showing from the other side. Xavier felt its grip on his foot loosen as the zombie was stabbed, and he glanced over to see that it had fallen over and had gone into convulsions on the ground.

Cynthia whipped around, running over to one of the zombies that was holding his arm, and, while dashing over, cut the next leg-holding zombie in half, its legs crumpling beneath it, though its hands held tight. Cynthia punched the third one that had caught him, disorienting it, and slit its throat with her sword that was now spattered with green zombie blood.

Xavier pulled himself up now, crushing the fingers of the leg-holding zombie that held on relentlessly. He spun around and cut the zombie holding his remaining arm vertically.

"Run!" exclaimed Xavier, noticing that most of the zombies were dead.

"This way!" he yelled as he dashed off in the direction that he had come.

He heard footfall behind him, and as soon as they had caught up, he could see the sunlight ahead of him. They crawled out of the hole that the caves entrance was in without a word, too tired to say anything. After a few minutes of rest and silence outside of Cynthia's house, Xavier decided to say something.

"Well, that definitely explains my dream."


	5. Chapter Four: Scott

This takes place directly after the last chapter, k? Mmk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now that the team had had some time to rest, Cynthia asked the person that was found in the cave what his name was.

"M'name's Scott," he told them in a gruff voice.

"I'm Cynthia, and this here," she gestured towards Xavier, "is Xavier."

"Thank ya for saving me from those livin' corpses down there, them woulda killed me dead,"

Now that they were out of the cave, they could make out some of his features. He was wearing an old, muddy, torn up shirt, and some shorts that were torn off at the knees, covered in what seemed to be blood.

He had a huge scar, caked with sticky blood, that stretched from over the top of his eye to the bottom of his lip. One of his eyes seemed to wander aimlessly, whilst the other remained focus on the two of them.

"What were you doing in that cave?" Cynthia asked him.

"I wandered off inter there one day, lookin' fer sumthin' that I heard from some sorry-ass idiots from a town down over ter the west. Them said that them had a, um, secret hide-out of sorts down inter there, filled ter the brim with precious metal,"

"I wound up gettin' los' inter there, and found me wanderin' farther and farther inter it. Before I coulda thought to turn around and get the hell back ter the town to beat them villagers senseless, I found meself being chased by those undead,"

"I have some herbs for healing your wounds inside," Cynthia told him.

"Naw, I'll be fine in a seco-"

Cynthia gasped as he toppled over, collapsing into unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: It's a Plan!

Okay, guys, this chapter is NOT a direct continuation of the last. It's a few days afterwards.

(I don't know what to do for line breaks anymore, so I'm using this now, l? k.)

"I hope he's okay," mumbled Cynthia, who was currently looking at Scott, who was lying in a bed, in a deep slumber.

Currently, there was a black and purple smoke rising out of his mouth, and all of his exposed skin was glowing with a deep green radiance, and he was cold to the touch. Cynthia had brought a small redstone heater the day before, but it had just caused him to get colder, give off more smoke, and to glow with more of the green hue.

His breathing had ceased, but, somehow, he still had a steady heart beat of of an amazing two-hundred beats each passing minute.

"There has to be some kind of herb out there that we haven't tried on him yet," muttered Xavier, a deep look of worry on his face.

Xavier and Cynthia had given him all the herbs that they could thing of, ranging from jungle wood's bark to swamp water, but nothing seemed to help.

Suddenly, a look of happiness broke out on Xavier's face.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"We have to go to that village that he was telling us about right before this happened! Remember, the one with the jerks that nearly got him killed?" he said quickly, his voice rising with excitement.

"What about it?" asked Cynthia.

"There _has_ to be something we can do for him there! From my understanding, it's a fairly large village, so there has to be some kind of doctor there who can help him!"

"Yes! But how are we going to look after Scott and go at the same time?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to go alone then, since you know the most about herbs, and medicine,"

A look of relief and nervousness mingled on Cynthia's face.

"We'll have to get you a good weapon first, instead of that shabby old sword," she told him.

She quickly ran out of the room, returning with a sword glimmering with white, grey, and brown, with a leather padded hilt, speckled with gems ranging from deep blue to bright red.

In her other hand was a bow, also glimmering with many gems, and the string was something that was somewhat elastic, to provide for better long distance shooting.

Slung over her shoulder was a quiver of arrows. She took one out and handed it to him. It had an incredibly sharp iron tip, and a shaft that had many backwards facing spikes, most likely to make it more difficult to pull out.

(Insert line break here)

It looked like this:

(kinda)

/

/ /

/ /

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

\ \

\ \

\

Just watch, FFN will delete half of this.

(This=end of me talking)

"Wow, Cynthia, thanks!" Xavier gasped, amazed she was willing to give him all of these amazing weapons.

"They were a gift from my parents, before they died," she told him. "I've been waiting for a good time to use them, and you'll need them during the trip. From what he told us, he travelled a long way to get here, and you don't even know where you're going."

"I guess, but thanks anyways. I should get ready to go," Xavier responded.

For the rest of the day they stuffed as much stuff into Xavier's backpack as possible, which included a clock, compass, a map (to fill out as you go along, Cynthia had told him), several chunks of steak, a spare iron sword and bow, and some iron armor to wear.

"Now first, let's map out the visible desert first, because that's where Scott said the village was,"

"Okay, that will be great. Should we also make some landmarks?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, you might find yourself right beside the house and not even know it!" exclaimed Cynthia, the excitement and humour very audible in her voice.

They then ran outside, scooped up some dirt into their hands, and made a large arrow across that sand, pointing towards the house.

"There," exclaimed Xavier, slapping his hands together to knock the dirt off of them.

"It's almost dark, we should get inside," Cynthia told him.

The two of them ran back inside Cynthia's house, and had time to spare.

"Maybe I should get to sleep early," Xavier suggested to Cynthia. "I'll need a lot of energy for what I'm gonna do tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I'll stay up and watch over Scott for a while, see if he gets any worse," Cythia answered.

"See ya in the morning," Xavier called to Cynthia,

"See ya!" she called back to him, who was already walking down the hallway.

(Liney breaky herey)

See ya is right, and also, hey! I'm back! Wazzup, mah homies?

Random randomness aside, I am having a character contest! This character won't be along for very long, or maybe they will. I haven't decided yet. :P So, here is what I need:

Name: It has to be something unique, like from another language, k? Mmk.

Age: They have to be an adult of 30 or older. Yeah, I know what I want, sorry.

Weapon of choice: Bow, sword, fists, or any other weapon in Minecraft that I forgot (They CAN be weapons from the Tekkit modpack, but only that one. I have to be sure that it isn't overpowered).

They NEED to be human, I will not accept characters that are mooshrooms, trees, flowers, ANYTHING except for humans.

Race: Black or white. It doesn't really matter, just adds a bit more texture to the story if we know their race.

Favourite food: This can include food from the new snapshot, or ANY mod whatsoever, as long as it isn't overpowered, like the golden apple recipe with golden blocks. I WILL be doing some research on the food if it's from a mod or modpack.

That's all I really need, thanks guys!

Aaaaaaand, here's Spited with the author's note.

No, that wasn't the authors note, it was a not that the author wrote! This is the official autors note:

I now play Tekkit! If you would like to meet up on a server with me, go ahead! But I am only available on the weekends, after 10:00 PST.

I am somewhat of a noob, but I believe I am learning fast, despite xXDarklord1990 constantly telling me that I'm a noob and barely know the basics.

Y'know, I think I should put a cap on these notes after the story. This one is nearly a page long on microsoft word, and me typing this is making it even longer.

I should go,

-Spited

P.S:I'm still here :P


End file.
